metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Main Gyro Chamber
Main Gyro Chamber is a room in Sanctuary Fortress from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. The room mainly comprises of a main central chamber, a northern section, and a southern section; all of which are connected by Morph Ball tunnels. The northern section leads to a Save Station, while the southern section connects with the rest of the Fortress. These segments are both blocked by a green hemisphere wall, which can be partially retracted by the use of a Spinner and a Rubiks Puzzle. Within the central chamber is the Main Dynamo, a key puzzle element. The gyroscopes surrounding the unstable core can be stopped, and used as a platform, as well as a Spider Ball Track. An Elevator will take users down to the ground level of the Central chamber, where an Echo Key Beam system controls the opening of a Echo Gate, behind which lies a Kinetic Orb Cannon. The Dark Aetherian version of this room is Hive Gyro Chamber. Connecting rooms *Save Station B (via Blast Shield) *Checkpoint Station (via Yellow Hatch) *Dynamo Access (via purple hatch) *Temple Access (via Blue Door) *Watch Station Access (via white hatch) Items .]] ;Power Bomb Expansion : Requires Annihilator Beam and Echo Visor. At the bottom of the main chamber are Echo Key Beam systems and an Echo Gate that houses a Kinetic Orb Cannon. Once the gate is down, the cannon is able to shoot Samus into the purple energy ball in the middle of the room which will release the Power bomb. Scans ;Luminoth Lore (Shattered Hope) (Gamecube version only) :"None of the warriors sent to the Sky Temple returned. Our forces searched Dark Aether for them, in vain. Of the Energy Transfer Module, there was no sign. Though saddened, we set out to prepare another mission, to build another module, to try once more to save our dying world." ;Luminoth Lore (Agon Falls) (Trilogy version only) :"A massive Ing attack came to the land of Agon. Soon, the Temple of Agon was surrounded by the Horde, with no hope of salvation. Our gallant warriors there were slain, and Agon fell to the enemy. Our blood chilled when we learned that the energy within that temple was drained. The Ing had found the Energy Transfer Module, and were using it as a weapon against us." ;Security Door :"Object scan complete. Security door is active. Use a nearby control system to open door and gain access to adjacent area." ;Spinner :"Device: Spinner :Boost-powered control system. :Use the Boost Ball ability of the Morph Ball when inside a spinner to activate the device it powers." ;Spinner (offline) :"Spinner unit offline. :Unable to restore function to this unit." ;Echo Key Beam system :"Object scan complete. This is an Echo Key Beam system. Sonic detection gear needed to interface with this system. Shoot the Echo Key Beam emitter with a sonic pulse to activate it. It will then fire a blast of focused sound at an Echo Gate lock." ;Echo Gate :"Object scan complete. This Echo Gate uses a sonic security system. Sonic detection gear needed to interface with this system. Shoot the Echo Gate with a sonic pulse to learn the combination of its sonic locks. Unlock the locks in this sequence to advance." ;Main Dynamo rings (active) :"Object scan complete. Target is part of the main Dynamo. Unit is unstable. Safeguards offline; this unit needs to be shut down manually." ;Outer Dynamo Ring (offline) :"Object scan complete. Target is part of the main Dynamo. Unit is offline. Surface is no longer charged. Cleared for contact and use as a walkway." ;Inner Dynamo Ring (offline) :"Object scan complete. Target is part of the main Dynamo. Unit is offline. Surface is no longer charged." ;Main Dynamo core :"Object scan complete. Unit is the main Dynamo core. Unit is unstable. It can't be destroyed with conventional weapons. A tremendous kinetic impact may damage it." ;Bomb Slot :"Device: Bomb Slot Powered system control unit. Insert the Morph Ball into the slot then detonate a Bomb. This will transfer energy from the slot to the device connected to it." ;Rubiks Puzzle :"Object scan complete. Target is part of a security system. Shoot the target to rotate lens components. Orient beams to matching frequencies. This will deactivate the security system they control." ;Wreckage :"Scans complete. Wreckage is blocking access to a control system. Objects are composed of Denzium. They have been destabilized by heavy radiation." Trivia *In Trilogy, the music for this room plays the Elevator Theme, but after the two Gyroscopic rings have been shut down, the Sanctuary Depths theme will play for the remainder of the adventure. *The Denzium wreckage will not appear until the first two Bomb Slots have been activated. This can be seen through the window(s). *The Echo Key Beam's functions will not activate until the two Gyroscopic rings have stopped and the room is "reloaded". *''Donkey Kong Country Returns'', the first non-''Metroid'' game from Retro Studios contains what appears to be a gyroscope very similar to the Main Dynamo in this room, seen in the background at the beginning of the level 7-R, "Lift-Off Launch". The orb in the middle visually resembles a Portal. Category:Rooms Category:Sanctuary Fortress Category:Rooms containing Power Bomb Expansion(s) in Metroid Prime 2 Category:Rooms containing Lore in Metroid Prime 2